The Strangest Story Ever
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: This is a story Sinubi and I made up. It is hilarious. Guaranteed laughs. INUKAG, MIROSAN, SESSRIN. and some others... ONE-SHOT. there might be a sequel. R&R PWEASE!


Kagome looks into Inuyasha's eyes as he is sitting there eating ramen. She was thinking over very bizarre things she never thinks of. _' Inuyasha... why don't you come here...'_

Inuyasha feels Kagome looking at him. He looks up at her. "Yeah, what is your problem got something to say to me?!"

Kagome gets a pissed off expression. "OSUWARI!!!"

Inuyasha slams to the ground, "Bitch!"

Kagome gets the sudden urge to see if he was okay. She runs to him, "Oh Inuyasha I am so sorry!"

Inuyasha gets up and starts to freak out, barking and growling.

All of of a sudden she just lunges at him. Inuyasha and her hurdle to the ground. He just stares at her. He can tell her eyes are saying _' I love you.'_

But the mood is ruined by Miroku barging in with Sango. Sango and Miroku have a smell of Sake all over them.

"Oh sorry to interrupted" Miroku says laughing and hiccupping.

Inuyasha jumps up making kagome hit the floor with a sudden thud. "Why would we be doing anything! She is such a dumbass. She wouldn't no my dick from a tree!" Kagome jumps up and hits him over the head with a sake bottle Sango was holding.

"Inuyasha I hate you!!!"

"FUCK OFF WENCH!!"

And then they started to make out. And Shippo got really mad so he turned himself into a Kirara thing...(whatever she is) and started to hump Kirara.

Miroku see this sex monger Kitsune and hits him with his staff. The poor sex craze Kitsune turns back into his regular form.

Kirara walks off sadly. As the horny fox attacks Miroku with his dradel of Jewishness.

"Shippo you are JEWISH?!" said Sango. "I find that soo sexy!" The drunken taijiya says and starts to spank his little ass. But it was sort of hard since he has a tail.

During this time Inuyasha is ripping off Kagomes shirt. He can't control it anymore. He has to bang her like a gong. Kagome is making out with Inuyasha forcefully as she takes off his Red Kimono. Miroku at this time is trying to kill the little fucked up fox.

Kagome takes off her skirt still frenching Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't know why she is using her tongue but he likes it. Miroku then decides to use the wind tunnel on the Cat Fucker.

Sango is chasing after Miroku and trying to stop him because she now thinks Shippo Is sexy and he doesn't deserve to die.

Then, Sesshoumaru comes in. Rin is here too.

"Hello everyone! I would like to tell you all..." he stared at the naked Inuyasha and kagome rolling around on the ground, the horrified Kitsune being chased by the monk who is trying to suck him in, who was being cheessed by the Taijiya. She hit the drunk monk with her big ass boomerang!

"AHEM!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Rin shouted! Then everyone listened because the little seven year old used profanity.

Inuyasha and Kagome are listening, but still having sex. Dry hot sex. IT was a little hard to listen to since they were moaning very loudly.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA KNOCKED ME UP GOOOOOD!!" Rin shouted as she smiled a huge smile. "IT WAS SO GREAT!"

Everyone stops but Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome is now screaming her lungs off saying, "Harder Dog Boy HARDER!" Inuyasha's terrific strength is now pounding her into the hard wood floor making it start to indent. Miroku is now staring at them thinking _' I wish Sango do that to me...'_

Rin Is now looking over the sweating naked bodies watching them. " Sesshoumaru-Sama you never pounded me like that."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and he didn't look at her either.

"And your penis isn't as big as his either! WHAT GIVES?! Are you sure you're not the half breed cause if I compare it looks like yours might have been broken in half."

All of a sudden Naraku and Kagura come out, "INUYASHA, KAGOME, MIROKU, SANGO, SHIPPO, SESSHOMARU, AND RIN! IT IS TIME TO DUEL! Kagura starts to laugh "Good One."

Naraku stares into her eyes "You think so?" Kagura presses her breast against him ," I know so..."

All of a sudden the room goes blank ... even Inuyasha stops fucking the brains out of Kagome... Kagura and Naraku jump onto a Miasma cloud starting to rip off each others clothes as they fly away. Everyone is just watching .... Inuyasha gets out of Kagome and looks up at the slowly disappearing cloud of poison. Kagome then puts her clothes back on and screams, "INCEST WHORES!!!"

Inuyasha then puts his clothes back on and stares at everyone. "What just happened???"

Sesshomaru then runs away screaming like a little girl as Rin runs after.

While no one is looking Miroku sucks Shippo into his hand. No one realizes. They are all to shocked.

Kagome looks around and askes "Did Rin say she was pregnant?"

THE END!


End file.
